1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure for a collapsible ornament on an vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known type of collapsible ornaments for use on an vehicle includes an ornament body, a base which supports the ornament body in such a manner that it can be collapsed, and a shaft which protrude out downward from the base. Inside this shaft is inserted a coil spring which rockably holds the ornament body in its raised position. The type of collapsible ornament described above was disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-182542/1982.
However, in the type of collapsible ornament described above, the shaft which protrude below the base extends through a hole that is formed in a outer panel of the car body. For this reason, there is a possibility that the lower end of the shaft may contact a inner panel of the car body. Consequently, the ornament with the structure described above can only be mounted at a location where the separation between the outer panel and the inner panel of the car body is relatively large, such as a location where a striker is mounted. That is to say, the locations where the ornament can be mounted are limited.